


Выставка

by datzzuko



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: Симбиоты тоже бывают обидчивыми, верно?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 5





	Выставка

**Author's Note:**

> ОЧЕНЬ  
> ДИКИЙ  
> ООС  
> ОСТОРОЖНО  
> теперь, когда вы предупреждены, можете делать что хотите.  
> вдохновилась песней X Ambassadors - Gorgeous  
> настоятельно рекомендую послушать  
> картина:  
> http://vangogh-vincent.ru/image/Early%20paintings%20(1881-83)/9%20Edge%20of%20a%20Wood.jpg

I might be better off without you  
There's too many people all around you  
All these vultures that surround you  
They don't know a thing about you

На самом деле, несмотря на свой внешний вид, свой образ и то, как выглядит квартира Эдди — тот любил искусство. Музыку, изобразительное искусство — да без разницы, всё, что он находил красивым, ему нравилось. Как бы логично не звучало, это было так. До появления Венома в его жизни, голове и вообще каждой клеточке тела, он часто бывал на выставках. Чаще всего с Энни. А последние полгода он не пытался окультуриться обратно, вернуть хоть какую-то свою осведомлённость в мире искусства.  
Удачно подвернувшаяся выставка где-то неподалёку от его района послужила спусковым крючком. Эдди понимал задними стенками мозга, что Веном воспротивится, будет скорее всего мучить его вопросами и просьбами откусить кому-нибудь голову. Но вот другая часть этого сероватого сгустка, что управлял всем в его теле, твердила об обратном.

— Мы идём на выставку. — вслух сказал Эдди, хотя необходимости не было. Веном мог слышать и чувствовать всё, что мог Эдди.

— Какую ещё выставку?

— Картин. — мужчина всё так же невозмутимо ответил, выбирая наиболее чистую и приемлемую толстовку для выхода на публику. — Художники рисуют на холстах, получается красиво, все рады, любуются. — он хмыкнул.

— Хорошо. А нам для чего туда? Было бы разумнее искать плохих людей, я всё-таки здесь не худеть собрался. — не унимался симбиот, предсказуемо ворча клокочущим басом.

— Я давно не был в нормальных местах. Я имею в виду не подворотни, тюрьмы и замызганные подъезды, а нормальные. Где чисто, солнечный свет и не отбросы общества. -вздохнул он. — Ну, или хотя бы фонари стоят помытые и с них не стекает непонятная жижа.

— Вы, люди, странные. Чем тебе сдались мазки яркой смеси на ткани?

— Тем и сдались. Не капризничай, ты взрослый паразит уже.

Эдди был готов поклясться, он мог слышать, как возмущенный вдох отразился эхом по его черепу. Но, что его несомненно радовало, так это то, что Веном не перехватывал управление его телом или не цеплялся за дверь, когда Брок вышел из квартиры. Он замолк.  
Это немного напугало, но репортёр всё равно продвинулся дальше, уже делая шаг на асфальт.  
Вечерело.  
На дороге тут и там поблескивала грязная вода. Дождь изрядно потрудился, собирая в себе всю пыль с тротуаров и прилавков. Эдди примерно знал куда идти, раньше он был в тех местах, но ощущение, что сейчас он забредёт «не туда» не покидало. Он повернул направо, выходя к более широкой улице, подставляя лицо такому желанному ветерку и свету закатного солнца. Приятно было всё, кроме порядком давящей на виски изнутри тишины. Обычно создавалось ощущение постоянно играющей музыки, когда симбиот не затыкался, а продолжал говорить и говорить, выводя своего носителя из себя. Сейчас же это напрягало. Звон с тихого переходил на оглушительный, перекрывая собой все мысли. Он обидел Венома? Такой на первый взгляд глупой шуткой, он вообще серьёзно?

— Да, серьёзно. — раздалось где-то в голове.

Брок даже остановился на секунду, пытаясь понять не показалось ли ему, или Веном перешёл из пугающе-громкого рёва на тихий и почти неразличимый шёпот. Всё тот же неровный, всё тот же жуткий до умопомрачения, но для Эдди сейчас он стал бальзамом на душу.

— Ты из-за паразита? — на выдохе произнёс мужчина, пытаясь быть максимально спокойным и не провоцировать косые взгляды разговорами самим с собой. Он свыкся с ними, когда люди узнавали в нём успешного репортёра такого популярного канала, но теперь они не могли даже потешить его эго.

— А ты подумай.

— Извини. Я не хотел. Я не думал, что тебя так заденет. Идём дальше?

Распознав в обиженном бурчании «да», Эдди пошёл дальше. Безусловно, мысли о том, что Веном по крайней мере не потащит его на высотку ради мести уже радовали.

***

До маленькой выставки они дошли без происшествий. Уголки губ Эдди непроизвольно дёрнулись вверх, когда воспоминания с Энни нахлынули на него сначала слабым ручьём, а потом уже водопадом. Но сейчас у него есть обидчивый и болтливый симбиот, что было неплохой альтернативой.  
Брок медленно шагал мимо картин, не задерживался ни у одной из них. Он не любил стоять и пялиться на копию, размышляя о чём-то, или же просто делая вид, что ему есть о чём-думать.  
Уже в самом конце, когда осталось пара холстов, ноги Эдди перестали слушаться и он затормозил.

— Смотри. — прозвучал голос Венома, когда голова повернулась вправо. Он звучал мягко, словно он и не обижался на него полдороги. И…довольно? — Мне нравится вот эта.

Эдди приоткрыл рот, всё-таки разглядывая «Опушку леса» Ван Гога, вопреки своим привычкам и хотел уже ответить, но симбиот начал говорить раньше.

— Навевает кое-что да? — отчётливо слышна ухмылка.

— Ты о том, когда ты запихнул мне свой язык в глотку?

— Я о том, что тогда мы поняли наши чувства. — цокнул языком Веном. — Пойдём отсюда, есть хочется.

Брок улыбнулся, потряс головой и, пытаясь заглушить мысли, чтобы их не выдернули из глубины подсознания чёрными щупальцами, пошёл прочь с выставки, чувствуя приятный осадок.  
Всё-таки, жизнь без назойливого ворчания в голове уже не представлялась возможной. Она уже даже не представлялась нормальной.

— Мы не будем есть людей. Как бы тебе не хотелось.

Они неисправимы. Случайные усмешки, неуместные комментарии Венома в неловкие моменты, полное отсутствие личной, или хотя бы частной жизни — привычно. Привычно чувство падения в пустоту, словно летишь с моста вниз, все внутренние органы переворачиваются, меняются местами, а мужчине даже не больно.  
Он знает, что его поймают.

You're so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous


End file.
